Light In the Snowy Darkness
by ZidaneandGarnet4ever
Summary: My Christmas Fiction. An hour before Christmas and Roxas has a gift for his lover. However he doesn't know the meaning of it. His gifts have backfired in the past. Will he mess up again?


Small gift, big meaning

_I'm so pathetic._ Roxas thought.

It was 11 o' clock at night on Christmas, in an hour It would be Christmas and everyone would run in the living room that Roxas was sitting in and everyone would open presents. Roxas sitting under the Christmas tree holding a papu fruit.

_My present is fruit. I mean... I could of gotten a ring or a computer; I mean... anything but a fruit. It will probably go bad within the week unless I convince Sora to let me use the fridge. Which he won't, so... I'm going to be a laughing stalk._ Roxas explained.

Roxas looked at the fruit, "Well... it was Nanime's idea..." 

**Flashback**

"Nanime, this is so stupid!" Roxas exclaimed.

Sitting on a beach the two best friends were talking about Christmas presents.

"Oh, my ideas are stupid now eh?"

"There is no way she'll want this."

Nanime giggled.

"Whats so funny?"

"Roxas, we're talking about Xion here. You've gotten her worse gifts before."

"Yea... But-"

"No buts. Give it to her."

**End of Flashback**

"Just what the hell is the meaning behind this damn thing?"

Roxas got a strange feeling when he looked at the fruit; he just thought of Xion when ever he looked at it.

_But... why?Normally when I think of Xion I think of the color black. But... this fruit is yellow. It should make me think of Nanime. But no, it makes me think of Xion._ Roxas explained.

Roxas sighed, _I just want Xion to stay with me. She's not the little rookie anymore._

**Start of Flashback**

"Wow Xion! That was amazing!" exclaimed Riku.

"T-Thanks."

Xion just took out the rock Titian in one hit; not even Sora could perform such a feat. Riku and Xion were on the gummi ship talking about the mission. Roxas was acting like he was asleep.

"You know Xion. You can do so much better then Roxas."

"Um... do we have to talk about him like that?"

"Look, I know he's your lover but think of your future. Look at what you could achieve with me as your boyfriend. You would not be viewed as some emo chick; or a Mary sue. You could have about five boys that look like Roxas."

"Riku... please... lets change the subject."

"Just think about it."

**End of flashback**

"Just what does Riku have against me?"

Roxas sighed, then looked at the fruit.

"Xion... I can't live without you."

Roxas buried his head into his knees, _I'm so worthless. I should be happy. Its Christmas; the season of giving and being happy. But all I can think about is Riku taking Xion from me. So I listened to Nanime who is Xion's best friend and got this papu Fruit. The only reason I trust her is cause Nanime is Riku's wife. She doesn't want Riku with Xion right? She'd be jealous if she saw Riku with another woman. But... this seems stupid. I mean... its a fruit. She's suppose to eat it right? I'm thinking too much._

All of a sudden Xion, Riku, Kairi, and Sora rushed down the stairs.

"Presents!" Sora exclaimed.

Kairi giggled, "What are you doing Roxas?"

Xion giggled, "Hello Roxas."

Riku giggled, "Are you Xion's gift?"

Before they saw him Roxas hid his gift behind the tree.

"Um... I'm hiding my present for Xion." 

Kairi looked over at Xion, "You know Xion, Sora doesn't hide presents for me. He must of gotten something wonderful."

Xion blushed, "Kairi, anything from Roxas is wonderful. Cause its from him."

Kairi and Sora awed and Roxas blushed.

Sora sat in front of the tree, "So who goes first?"

Kairi giggled, "You silly. You are the man of the house."

Sora blushed, "Well.. Kairi, I got you this." Sora picked up a big red present with a huge pink ribbon on it."

Kairi ripped the packaging open and her mouth went agape at the laptop, "Sora! You didn't have to get me a laptop!"

"Of course I did. I love you after all." the couple kissed and Kairi opened up the laptop to play with it.

Then Nanime came downstairs, "Sorry I'm late. I had to finish my drawings."

Xion giggled, "Its okay Nanime." 

Nanime smiled, "Alright, What are you up to Xion?"

Xion blushed, "Nothing at all."

Nanime smiled, "Roxas, just what in the world are you doing?" 

Roxas was searching to see if his present was still there.

"Um... nothing!"

Riku giggled, "Checking to see if his present was still there. He thinks that the air is going to take it."

"Shut up!"

Kairi glared at Riku. "stop picking him."

"Yes mam."

Kairi smiled, "Its my turn."

Kairi grabbed a small box and handed it to Sora, Sora opened it and it was a ultima key chain.

"Wow! Thanks Kairi."

Sora kissed his love on the cheek, it was the kiss that meant more to Kairi.

Riku grabbed his present and handed it to Nanime, "Here my love."

Nanime opened it and her jaw hit the floor, "A 700 dollar drawing kit? R-Riku?"

"Only for you."

Nanime pecked her love on the lips, "Thank you sweet heart."

Now everyone looked and Roxas, it was his turn.

"What ch' get her Roxas?"Kairi exclaimed.

Nanime giggled, " I hope its not a ticket to a football game. We learned from last year when she got into that fight with a fan for making fun of you." 

Riku smiled, "Well... that's better then sky diving. Xion clung on to Roxas so tight I thought he was going to burst."

Sora laughed, "And that crab for a pet, Xion would not go near the thing."

Roxas blushed.

Xion glared at them all, "Stop picking on him!"

They all bowed their heads, "Yes mam."

Xion turned to Roxas, "Go ahead sweet heart."

Roxas sighed, "Well... I didn't get a laptop or a drawing kit. I'm poor. And I wanted to get something that speaks from my heart and not my wallet."

Sora laughed and Kairi glared at him.

"So... I got this."

When Roxas pulled out the fruit Xion gasped and looked like she was going to faint.

"A papu fruit?" Xion shocked.

Riku laughed, "You made that speech up. You have no idea what that means."

Xion glared at Riku, "That doesn't matter!"

Roxas blushed "What does it mean?"

"Riku looked at Sora and Sora looked back, "Your asking Xion to marry you."

Roxas was as red as a tomato, "I want to marry Xion though."

Xion turned just as red as he was.

Kairi awed, "Well... then get down on one knee Roxas."

Xion waved her hands back and forth, "No Roxas! You don't have to do that."

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't?"

Roxas took the fruit and got down on one knee, "Xion, when we first meet I was so alone and emotionless. I didn't feel like I belonged at all; everyone hated me and didn't understand me. I wish I was dead for years and years."

Xion awed.

"Then you came into my life, and made everything more brighter. When ever I had a bad day you always knew what to say to cheer me up; I became addicted to you. Always wanted to be around you; just to have you attention was enough for me."

Xion was blood red while Kairi awed.

"Then I realized I wanted to be your man; It didn't matter how I did it. um.. within reason. I mean, I know you would never look at me again if I sold drugs or something."

Sora and Riku laughed.

"On that faithful day that I decided to ask you out. I was _super_ nervous; Their was a football game going on during the last class and you wore the most amazing strapless dress. I could not keep my eyes off of you; and I was blushing the whole time. And then I finally taped your shoulder and asked you out."

Kairi giggled, " I remembered that. We stopped the game to announce it to the school."

Xion sighed, "I was so mad at Kairi for doing that I didn't speak to her for a week."

Roxas nervously giggled, "Yea... I was really embarrassed."

Kairi looked down, "I'm just too use to Sora. I didn't think you was that shy."

Sora laughed, "Don't worry. Everything is okay now."

Riku sighed, "Can we get back to the proposal please?"

Roxas sighed, "Right. Anyway, I learned so much about you and myself. I learned... that I can't possible live without you Xion. I've made you mad several times; and every time you forgave me. Something I didn't deserve but you did anyway. Your just so amazing and wonderful; you totally complete my Xion."

"Roxas..."

"So... Xion? Will you marry me?"

Riku laughed, "Bout time! That was taking way too long."

Sora smiled, "Seriously."

Kairi gasped, "You two are terrible! He's pouring his heart to the woman he loves!"

"Roxas... can I ask a question?"

Fear began to enter Roxas's eyes, "What?"

Xion wiped a tear from her eye, "Do you really think I'm going to say no?"

Roxas mouth went agape, "You mean?"

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Xion embraced Roxas as tight as she could, "This is the best Christmas present ever! Roxas... I never thought you would ask me! I..."

Nanime sighed, "Get a grip. Its not that big of a deal."

Xion glared at her friend, "Yes it is!"

"Why?"

Kairi sighed, _Why must people be so immature?_

"Cause... Roxas saved me."

**Start of Flashback**

I was on the ground at the play ground crying, I was eight. It was Christmas. My family told me to leave, that I was a mistake.

"Everyone hates me! My mother hates me. My Father hates me. My class mates hate me. What did I do wrong? I want to be loved!"

I tried to wipe her tears from her eyes but they kept coming; All I could do was let them fall from my face.

"What am I going to do now? I'm cold. I want someone to hug me! I-"

"XION! Where are you?" a voice yelled.

I jolted up. I was amazed that someone was searching that frantically for me.

"Roxas! Shut up! I'm telling you she's fine." Riku snapped.

"How could you say that? Xion is cold and alone! She needs me right now! I can't let anything happen to her!"

I was shocked that someone cared for me that much. I never met Roxas. I was a child so I didn't know what love was at the time. I knew who Riku was though, he was the one person who defended me when ever he could. Though he never told me why.

"Roxas, for crying out loud! You sound like a stalker. You need to try and prove that your not in love with her. She'll think your weird if you keep this up." Riku warned.

"But... she's in trouble!"

" Mr. Roxas I'm here!" I called out.

"Xion!" Called the Roxas and he ran towards the sound of my voice.

"Riku! Go away!"

"Whatever."

I heard footsteps; they smacked against the snow and I heard his breathing which has hard and frantic. He then saw me; with no coat or anything. I was shivering he rushed towards me and threw his coat over me. I looked up and saw a very attractive boy just my age. He smiled when I looked into his eyes.

"Thank God your alright!"

I looked down, "Roxas... why did you come here?"

I found it weird that I was talking to him like we were friends. I never meet him before.

"Roxas... why does everyone hate me?"

He looked down and then embraced me; which caught me off guard.

"Not everyone! I don't. Your okay now."

I didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

"That's not true. Who would take me in?"

"I will."

My eyes widened, _What's with this guy?_

"Roxas... I can't accept-"

"I won't take no for an answer! I'm not letting the person I love live on the streets!"

Again, I never heard of that word before. But my heart recognized it; my heart was racing like crazy. And my face was burning; someone was willing to take me into his home. He was warm and I wanted him to hold me forever.

However he let go, but offered the warmest smile, "Lets go home. To your new home. The place where you'll always be welcome."

He swooped down and picked me up; and rushed me to his home. No, our home. My life was forever changed...

**End of Flashback**

"If I never met Roxas I would have been dead a long time ago. But as we aged... I felt that he would never like me. After all; everyone in school thought I was emo and called me Mary Sue. When he asked me out, I felt so whole and complete. Every day from that point on seems like a dream. But its not; I'm finally living my fairy tale. Roxas is now officially mine!" Xion explained.

Nanime's eyes were wide open, "Wow... I never knew about that."

Kairi laughed, "I warned you Nanime. I told you that you should not make jokes like that when you don't understand their past."

Nanime sighed, "I guess I should listen to you more often."

Sora laughed, "So... when's the wedding?"

Riku giggled, "And more importantly, when's the _honeymoon_"

The engaged couple blushed.

Roxas scratched the back of his head, "Well... we'll have to plan that stuff out."

Xion looked down, "Yea... why rush?"

Nanime and Kairi glared at their men, "Stop that! Let them enjoy the romance!"

"Yes mam." they both said in harmony.

Roxas pulled Xion in, "I've waited all night for a kiss."

Xion giggled, "You should of said something sweet heart."

Their lips locked and the rest of group applauded. The couple stayed there for awhile; without a care in the world. They were finally together. _Really_ together. They could finally sleep in the same bed; and they would have that ring to tell the world of their love. Not to mention they could do _other_ things; now they could finally live their lives together.

Their lips finally parted; Xion smiled, " I love you Roxas."

Roxas smiled back, "I love you too Xion."

Sora coughed, "Can we eat please?"

Everyone ran into the kitchen and began to eat.

Xion smiled, _Christmas miracles do happen._

Xion looked at Roxas and Roxas looked at her. They both smiled. God really was shinning down on them. There was a Christmas light in the snowy darkness...


End file.
